virtualvillagerswikifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Zmario
Hi Zmario -- we are excited to have Virtual Villagers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) What's Up? Hey there. It's me blue. You need help, but I'm not familiar with Virtual Villagers yet. Lemme look it up. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 22:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I got the video (thnx for the awesome comment BTW, you're cool too), but what do you mean by join this with wikia and Kirby wikia? Oh and I made your userpage there to :--Blue Ninjakoopa 23:21, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I know you! JtM =^] 20:58, 19 August 2008 (UTC) lol its fine JtM =^] 21:00, 19 August 2008 (UTC) its me! Xtrme ^_^ 15:37, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Need Help? Hey! I just started playing all 3 Virtual Villager games, and decided to see if there was a Wiki for some help. I happened upon this Wiki, and I'd be glad to lend a hand. I'm no pro at writting Wiki pages, but I'm sure I could lend a hand. Let's Roll! --Jacfalcon 21:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hi, this is the first Wiki I've ever joined. I hope I do a good job here =P rights I own VV2 and I could contribute to this wiki. Please give some rights. I already have admin/crat rights at another wiki, and I know how to contribute. Thanks, Gr-of-Wa 03:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey. I'd be willing to handle the Wikia for you. Seeing as you haven't edited in a while, I'd be glad to take this Wikia, since you seem to have lost interest.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 01:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hmm...since you hadn't edited since febuarary (I hate iPad, it's hard to have good grammar) I think what I asked was reasonable.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:47, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:26, June 3, 2010 (UTC)